Home Alone 2
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: My OC Character Isabella and how she and Kevin get on the wrong plane that takes them to New York while their family gets on the plane that takes them to Florida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

The family's attitude and behaviour towards Kevin got better well until the Christmas holidays came around once more. They started treating Kevin the same way they did last Christmas though Buzz seems to be worse than he was last year. Since they are acting the way they are I have gone back to ignoring them and only taking notice of Kevin and his needs.

At the moment Kevin and I are dressed posh. I am wearing a light pink dress that has large cherry blossom flowers on it, pink high heels, a pink jacket and a pink handbag.

We are watching the TV after we had finished packing our suitcases. Kevin is playing around with his voice recorder. He records what they are saying on the TV before playing it back.

Mom comes out of her bathroom. "Honey, are you packed yet?"

"Yes," Kevin says into the recorder before playing it back. Mom looks annoyed, no doubt wondering why she brought him that.

"Everything I put out for you?" She asks.

"Yes," Kevin says, well the recorder says.

"Oh, did you see what Grandma Penelope sent you for the trip?" Mom asks.

She normally sends me money along with Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette. Money that of course I hide so Buzz can't find it.

"Let me guess. Donald Duck slippers?" Kevin queries.

Mom lets out a laugh. "Close," she lifts up a packet. "An inflatable clown to play within the pool."

Kevin takes it. "How exciting." He puts it in his bag. "Why do we have to go to Florida? There are no Christmas trees in Florida."

"Kevin, what is it with you and Christmas trees?" Mom asks confused.

Kevin looks at her in disbelief. "How can you have Christmas without a Christmas tree Mom?"

Mom looks up surprised slightly before speaking. "We'll find a nice fake silver one. Or decorate a palm tree."

Kevin and I share a look before looking back at the TV. "Guests of Ding, Dang, Dong stay at the world-renowned Plaza Hotel: New York's most exciting hotel experience. For reservations, call toll-free, 1-8000-759-"

"Wouldn't it be nice to stay there instead Kevin," I whisper.

"Yeah." Kevin agrees.

Dad comes walking into his room. "Do you know the batteries of this camcorder are?"

"Yeah, I put it in the charger." Mom answers.

Dad goes over to the charger and takes out the batteries before plugging the plug back in. Dad goes back to mom and holds his tie. "How's this?"

"Oh, much better." Mom praises.

Dad turns to Kevin. "Hey, Kevin, you better put your tie on. You don't want to be late for the Christmas pageant."

Kevin looks away from the TV. "My tie in the bathroom. I can't go in there. Uncle Frank's taking a shower. He says if I walked in there and see him naked, I'd grow up never feel like a real man. Whatever that means."

Dad laughs awkwardly. "I'm sure he was kidding. Just uhh run in there and get your tie…get out, and don't look at anything."

Kevin goes to the Bathroom while I wait for him at the top of the stairs. When everyone was ready we head over to the Christmas Pageant. I have a feeling that Buzz is going to ruin it for Kevin when his solo comes up.

Christmas tree

My Christmas tree

Lit up like a star

When I see

My Christmas tree

Can loved ones be far

Christmas tree

I'm certain

Wherever I roam

Mom leans over to Dad. "Kevin's solo's coming up. Tell Leslie."

Christmas time means laughter

Toboggans in the snow

Carolling together

With faces aglow

Stockings on the mantel

A wreath on the door

And my merriest Christmas

Needs just one thing more

I couldn't help but shake my head in disappointment. Buzz acted up like I knew he would. First, he holds to light near his ears lightning them up before pretending that Kevin's head was a drum. This made everyone, well mostly everyone, laugh. I didn't find it very funny.

Kevin turns around and punches Buzz's shoulder. This causes all the other children to fall over followed by part of the set to fall on the music teacher. She falls off her seat and onto the floor.

Mom stands up. "Kevin!" she shouts. The curtains of the stage are closed.

* * *

**~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

We are all sitting in the living room. Buzz is leaning near the Christmas tree. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury…I'd like to apologize to my family for whatever displeasure…I might have caused you."

Kevin and I share a look. "What?" Kevin whispers.

"My prank was immature and ill-timed," Buzz admits.

"Immature or not, it was pretty darn hilarious." Uncle Frank says laughing.

"I also would like to apologize to my brother." Buzz turns to look at Kevin. "Kevin. I'm sorry."

I see Kevin pull a face full of disbelief.

"Oh, Buzz…that was very nice." Mom praises.

The rest of the family clap. Mom looks over to Kevin. "Kevin, do you have something to say?"

Kevin looks at the face of the rest of the family until he stops on Buzz. "Beat that, you trout-sniffer."

Kevin stands up and stands in the middle of the room. "I'm not sorry. I did what I did because Buzz humiliated me. And since he gets away with everything, I'll let him have it. And since you're all so stupid to believe his lies…I don't care if your idiotic Florida trip gets wrecked or not. Who wants to spend Christmas in a tropical climate anyway?" Kevin says before he starts walking out the room.

Mom stops him. "Kevin!"

"Kevin, if you walk out of here, you sleep on the third floor." Dad scolds.

"So, what else is new?" Kevin says.

"You better not wreck my trip you little sourpuss. Your dad's paying good money for it." Uncle Frank says.

"Oh, wouldn't want to spoil your fun, Mr Cheapskate," Kevin replies before leaving the room.

I go to follow him before stopping just near the door. "Are you forgetting that the third floor is my room? Only Kevin is allowed up there. Not the rest of you." With that said I catch up with Kevin.

Kevin takes off his jacket and lies on my bed on his side. "They're all a bunch of jerks." He says. I just nod my head in agreement.

Mom walks into my room. "Hi. You know, Kevin, the last time we all tried to take a trip, we had a problem that started just like this."

"Yeah, with me getting crapped on." Kevin states.

"I don't care for your choice of words. That's not what happened last time and it's not what's happening this time. Buzz apologized to you." Mom points out.

Kevin sits up. "Yeah, then he called me a trout-sniffer. He didn't mean what he said. He was just sucking up to you."

"Okay, why don't you just sit up here for a while and think things over? When you're ready to apologize to Buzz and the rest of the family, you can come down." Mom says.

Kevin stands up. "I'm not apologizing to Buzz. I'd rather kiss a toilet seat!"

Mom turns around to look at Kevin again. "Then you can stay up the rest of the night."

"Fine. I don't want to be down there anyway!" Kevin agrees without hesitation. "I can't trust anybody apart from Bella in this family. And do you know what? If I had my own money, I'd go on my own vacation. With Bella, without any of you guys. And I'd have the most fun of my whole life."

"Well, you got your wish last year. Maybe you'll get it again this year." Mom points out.

"I hope so," Kevin admits.

Mom stands there for a few seconds before walking out. Kevin lays back on my bed. I go in my wardrobe and picks up a large shoulder bag. I place in the things that I need on my person.

Phone charger

Kindle and its charger

Purse filled with cash and my card,

Perfume and body spray,

Hand cream

Lip Balm

Lip gloss

Hairbrush

Mp3 player with its charger and headphones

Address book

Bottle of Coke

Fruit bars (White chocolate and strawberries)

I put my bag at the end of my bed before changing into my pink silk pyjamas. I set the alarm for 7:30, place it on my cabinet and get into bed. I am quick to fall asleep.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Fine. I don't want to be down there anyway!" Kevin agrees without hesitation. "I can't trust anybody apart from Bella in this family. And do you know what? If I had my own money, I'd go on my own vacation. With Bella, without any of you guys. And I'd have the most fun of my whole life."

"Well, you got your wish last year. Maybe you'll get it again this year." Mom points out.

"I hope so," Kevin admits.

Mom stands there for a few seconds before walking out. Kevin lays back on my bed. I go in my wardrobe and picks up a large shoulder bag. I place in the things that I need on my person.

Phone charger

Kindle and its charger

Purse filled with cash and my card,

Perfume and body spray,

Hand cream

Lip Balm

Lip gloss

Hairbrush

Mp3 player with its charger and headphones

Address book

Bottle of Coke

Fruit bars (White chocolate and strawberries)

I put my bag at the end of my bed before changing into my pink silk pyjamas. I set the alarm for 7:30, place it on my cabinet and get into bed. I am quick to fall asleep.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

My alarm goes off. I wake up and lean over to wake up Kevin. "Kevin, get ready. It's 7:30."

He gets up half asleep and heads down to his bedroom. I get out my pyjamas and change into a thick, pink, long top, black leggings and black high heel boots. I picked up my phone and placed it inside my bag.

I head into the bathroom and freshen up before putting on my coat and my scarf. It was too hot for my gloves, so I put my gloves into my bag. I put my bag over my shoulder before lifting up my suitcase and taking down to the front door.

It isn't long before Kevin comes down dressed in his own suitcase. We go outside and wait for the van to come. They come dead at 8:00. We put our suitcases in the van on the right of the driveway before getting in and sitting at the front.

The rest of the family rush outside. They woke up late again. I had no intention of waking them up. Uncle Frank, Aunt Leslie, and our cousins get in the other van while Mom, Dad, and our siblings get in the same van that Kevin and I were in.

Mom is handing out the tickets. "Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten."

"How come we're not sitting together?" Jeff asks.

"This time of year, we're lucky to get on the same plane. Eleven…Twelve…Thirteen." She is holding three tickets still, including her own. "Where are Kevin and Isabella?"

Kevin leans over and takes our tickets. "Fourteen and Fifteen. It's a good thing we have our own tickets, just in case you try to ditch us."

We are driven to the airport. Kevin is holding his voice recorder. Dad walks by holding a suitcase. "Come on."

"Dad, I need batteries," Kevin says as he looks up from his voice recorder.

"I've got some batteries in my bag. I'll give them to you on the plane. Here's two more." Dad comments before handing over the suitcases.

"Why can't I get them now? I can get them." Kevin says as Uncle Frank brings some suitcases over.

"Not now, Kevin! What's the gate number?" Dad asks, putting his bag in front of Kevin.

"H-17." One of the men says.

"Dad, what gate is it?" Buzz calls out.

"H-17, Buzz. Come on, Kevin, Isabella. Kevin, you gonna take my bag? Take my bag. Come on. Come on." Dad calls out as he runs in front of us.

We begin running through the airport. I keep close to Kevin as he is searching for batteries. He stops running so I do the same. He finally put new batteries in and put the recorder back inside his bag. "Dad wait up! Dad wait up! Wait up! Wait! Dad, wait! Hey, wait up! Hey, guys, wait for me! Dad, wait up!"

We run after dad, but Kevin ends up running into a woman. "I'm sorry." Kevin apologizes and the pair of us and the woman get down and pick up the tickets.

"That's okay. Are you on this flight?" The woman asks.

"Yeah. So is my family. They're already on the plane and I don't want to be left behind." Kevin admits.

With most of the tickets in our hands, we stand up. "Do you have a boarding pass?"

"Somewhere…" Kevin looks at the passes in her hand.

A man comes from the plane. "We have to close up. They're ready to go."

"They dropped their boarding pass." The woman says.

"This plane can't leave. This happened to us last year and almost wrecked our Christmas." Kevin comments urgently.

"And you're sure your families on this flight?" the man asks.

"My dad ran in right before we bumped into this lady, right Bella?" Kevin says as he looks up at me.

"Yeah, he did." I agree softly.

"Okay. Board them. But make sure they locate their family before you leave them." The man orders.

"Okay, come on." The woman agrees before walking us inside.

When we make it on the plane, we look for our dad. "Do you see your family?" The woman asks.

Kevin points to him. "There's our dad over there."

"Okay, go find some empty seats. Merry Christmas." The woman says as she leaves the plane.

"You, too." Kevin and I say at the same time before looking for some seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in order for the captain to push back from the gate we need all passengers to be seated with their seat belts fastened." The lady says.

We find two seats near a man. Kevin puts dad's bag inside of his own while getting out his headphones. I open my own bag and take out my Mp3 player and headphones. My headphones are exactly like Kevin's but blue.

Kevin puts his bag on the floor before looking around. He shrugs his shoulders and leans back against the seat. Kevin speaks to the man next to him. "So, have you ever been to Florida?"

The man starts speaking French causing Kevin and I to put on our headphones and listen to our music.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

"Boy, I didn't think we were going to make it," Peter states before looking at Kate to see she is staring off into space. He lifts his hand and waves it in front of her face. "Something wrong?" He lowers his hand. "Honey?"

Kate snaps out of it and turns to look at Peter. "I have that feeling."

"We forgot something?" Peter asks.

Kate adverts her gaze thoughtfully before looking back. "No, I don't think we did but I just have that feeling."

"Just bad memories, that's all." Peter points out. "We did everything, brought everything. We have everybody. There's nothing to worry about."

Kate slowly nods her head. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. You're right. We're fine."

"Nothing to worry about." Peter comments.

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

We spend the whole time on the airplane listening to our music. We only put our music away when we land.

When we walked out I didn't see any of our family. Kevin didn't either as he starts calling out for them. "Mom? Dad? Uncle Frank? Buzz?"

One by one everyone comes out of the plane. "We're the last ones off the plane."

"Where are those guys?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know," I admit.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Their family lands in Florida and get their luggage. Peter picks up Kevin's and Isabella's bags. "Give this to Kevin and Isabella."

Kate takes them and goes to pass them to Frank, but he holds up his hands and she gives them to Leslie instead. They are passed down until Fuller has them and he turns to look behind him. "Here you go, Kevin, Isabella." An older couple looks down at him causing his eyes to widen and he turns back the other way and passes Kevin's and Isabella's bags back. "Kevin's and Isabella's not here."

The bags make it back to Kate, who is distracted, who passes them back to Peter. "Kevin's and Isabella's not here."

"What!" Peter exclaims.

Kate looks up at him and laughs before her eyes widen. "Kevin! Isabella!" She yells before she faints and falls to the ground with a thud.

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

We head over to the window and look outside. "Kevin, I don't think we are in Florida."

Kevin lets out a gasp and run over to a desk where a woman was sitting. "Excuse me, this is an emergency!"

She lowers the phone. "Yes, sir?"

"What city is that?" Kevin asks urgently.

"That's New York, sir." She says.

Kevin gasps. "Yikes, we did it again!"

"Something wrong, sir?" She asks worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Kevin whispers.

We walk back to the window and sit down. "Oh, no. My family's in Florida and I'm in New York. My family's in Florida? I'm in…New York?" Kevin says moving his eyebrow up and down.

We got a taxi and starting exploring. Kevin takes pictures using his camera. While he went into a store to get some fireworks I headed over to the clothing shop. I got some clothes, underwear, and pyjamas. Kevin has some in his bag, so he doesn't need anything. Luckily, my new clothes fit in my bag.

I went to another store to get some toiletries and female products. These also fit in my bag.

I meet up with Kevin and we continued exploring. We walked past a fish market and Kevin nearly get hit by a trunk. "Watch out, Kids!"

We walked into Central Park. Opposite the park is the Plaza Hotel. "' The Plaza Hotel. New York's most exciting hotel experience.'"

We hear the fluttering of wings behind us. We look to see pigeons sitting on a woman. The woman slowly turns around to look at us. "Sick!" Kevin says before he runs off. I quickly follow after him, so I don't lose him. I don't really want to lose him in a city this big.

Kevin stops running when we get to the busy road. We wait for the lights to change. Kevin bumps into someone but I don't allow him to stop walking so we both ignore it and carry on.

We end up in front of the Plaza Hotel. We go inside and end up gazing around at the surroundings. "Excuse me, where's the lobby?" Kevin asks a man walking by us.

"Down the hall and to the left." The man points.

"Thanks." Kevin and I say at the same time.

Kevin takes off his hat and scarf before taking out his recorder. He plays what was being said on the game show. "I'll do just that."

We head over to where the phones are. "Howdy-do. This is Peter McCallister. The father. I'd like a hotel room, please. With an extra-large bed, a TV…and one of those little refrigerators you have to open with a key. Credit card? You got it." Kevin says into his recorder.

He goes to the phones and puts in the number we need to call. "Plaza Reservations, may I help you?" A woman questions.

Kevin plays the recorder at a slow speed. It works.

"Thank you. Enjoy your stay." The woman says before Kevin hangs up the phone.

With that done, we head over to the main desk. Kevin leans his arm on the top. "Hi."

"Can I help you?" The woman questions as she looks at us.

"Reservation for McCallister," Kevin says.

"A Reservation for yourselves?" She questions.

"Ma'am, my feet are hardly touching the ground. I can barely see over the counter. How can I make a reservation for a hotel room? Think about it: A kid going into a hotel making a reservation? I don't think so." Kevin points out.

"I'm confused." The woman admits.

"I'm travelling with my dad and sister. He's on business. He's at a meeting. I hate meetings. Plus, I'm not allowed to go in, I can only sit in the lobby. That's boring. So, my dad dropped us off here. Gave me his credit card and said whoever was checking people in…to let us in the hotel room so I won't get into mischief. And Ma'am, sometimes I do get into mischief." The woman looks up at that. "We all do," Kevin adds with a laugh.

The woman believes Kevin's story and checks us in. "Wow! It worked!" Kevin exclaims softly surprised.

The woman looks up at Kevin. "He has never seen how a credit card is used before." I offer, hoping to get her less suspicious. It looks like it works.

"Front, please!" The woman calls out. "Enjoy your stay with us. And don't forget to remind your dad, when he arrives…that he has to come down and sign a couple of things."

"Thank you, you've been most helpful," Kevin says as he takes the card back and places it in his coat pocket.

"May I take your bag, sir, madam?" A man says from behind us.

He takes us up to our hotel room but I tune out everything he is saying and only snap out of it when he has left.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"I'm travelling with my dad and sister. He's on business. He's at a meeting. I hate meetings. Plus, I'm not allowed to go in, I can only sit in the lobby. That's boring. So, my dad dropped us off here. Gave me his credit card and said whoever was checking people in…to let us in the hotel room so I won't get into mischief. And Ma'am, sometimes I do get into mischief." The woman looks up at that. "We all do," Kevin adds with a laugh.

The woman believes Kevin's story and checks us in. "Wow! It worked!" Kevin exclaims softly surprised.

The woman looks up at Kevin. "He has never seen how a credit card is used before." I offer, hoping to get her less suspicious. It looks like it works.

"Front, please!" The woman calls out. "Enjoy your stay with us. And don't forget to remind your dad, when he arrives…that he has to come down and sign a couple of things."

"Thank you, you've been most helpful," Kevin says as he takes the card back and places it in his coat pocket.

"May I take your bag, sir, madam?" A man says from behind us.

He takes us up to our hotel room, but I tune out everything he is saying and only snap out of it when he has left.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Kevin gets in his swim shorts and head down to the pool. I follow after him but stay in my normal clothes and just sit on a chair at the side, far away from the water. Kevin takes off his shoes and places them along with his towel next to me.

He was about to jump in the water but stops and looks up. Everyone is looking at him. "Would I bother anyone if I worked on my cannonballs?"

"No." One of the men answered.

"Thanks," Kevin says before moving back and jumping into the pool.

I look closer to see that Kevin's shorts have fallen off and are floating above the water. Kevin is quick to pick them up when he notices them. "Yikes!" I let out a chuckle before following after him.

After a while, we head back to our room. While Kevin is watching TV, I head over to the suite to take a relaxing bath. It is lucky that I brought some shampoo and body wash. There is some here but I don't like the scent of it so I would rather use my bamboo milk body wash and shampoo.

Later on, Kevin and I are watching the TV. We hear a knock on our door, and someone calls out. "Housekeeping."

Kevin and I share a look. Kevin turns off the TV and heads to the bathroom. I make up the bed, so it looks like there are people sleeping in the bed before quickly following after Kevin.

We turn on the bath tap as well as the shower before blowing up the clown that Kevin still had inside his bag. As soon as we hear the person coming closer I press the play button on Kevin's recorder. It plays Uncle Frank singing. At the same time, Kevin is moving the string that he attached to the clown to make it look like it is a person inside the shower.

When Kevin turns the clown around and moves its arms, and on top of Uncle Frank's voice calling his a noisy little pervert, it caused the man to let out a gasp before running out of the bathroom. I hear a slight bang from in our bedroom before the door opens and closes behind him.

I poke my head out of the bathroom to make sure he has gone before we get ready for bed. Kevin gets out the address book from Dad's bag. "Hey, Uncle Rob lives here. If they're back from Paris, we'll have to drop in on them. They usually give us pretty good presents." Kevin says before putting the book down. Next, he brings out Dad wallet. He gazes down at the family photo that has been placed inside.

I stay silent as Kevin walks up to the window and looks out of it. "Goodnight, Mom."

* * *

**~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to see that Kevin is still fast asleep. I look at my phone to see that it is just before 7 am. I change into a grey turtleneck, grey skinny jeans, black coat and black ankle boots.

It isn't long before Kevin wakes up just as there is a knock at our hotel. He opens the door to show the young man who brought us to our room yesterday standing there, holding Kevin's shorts in front of him. "Your drawers, sir."

Kevin reaches out and quickly takes them. "Geez, don't flash these babies around here! There could be girls on this floor!"

"I was very careful, sir." He says with a smile on his face.

"You can't be too careful when it involves underwear." Kevin points out.

He nods his head. "I understand."

"I'm sorry. You wanted a tip." Kevin says.

"That's won't be necessary, sir." He laughs. "I still have some tip leftover."

Kevin holds up some money. "No tip?" Kevin shrugs his shoulders. "Okay." Kevin turns around and shut the door on the man who was trying to get Kevin's attention after seeing so much cash.

Kevin gets dressed and we head downstairs to the lobby. We exit the elevator and the man who sneaked into our room last night sees us. "Mr and Miss McCallister."

Kevin shakes his head and lets out a sigh as we walk out of the elevator. He moves from behind the desk and runs over to us and place his hands behind his back. "And how are we this morning?"

"We're fine," I say softly.

"Is out transportation here?" Kevin asks.

"Out in front, sir, madam. A limousine and a pizza. Compliments of the Plaza Hotel. I do hope your father understands that last night…I was simply checking to see that everything was in order." He comments.

"Oh, he was pretty mad," I stated softly.

"He was?" He questions.

Kevin nods his head slightly. "He said he didn't come here to have his naked rear end spied on."

"Of course not. Will he be down soon?" He queries.

"He already left," I say softly.

He licks his lips nervously. "Oh, I would've liked to have offered my personal apology."

"If some guy looked at you in the shower, would you ever want to see him again?" Kevin queries.

"I suppose not." He acknowledges.

"I don't think you'll see him for the rest of our trip." Kevin comments.

"I understand." He says reluctantly.

A smile appears on Kevin's face. "Bye."

"Have a lovely day." He calls out as we walk off.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Oh, he was pretty mad," I stated softly.

"He was?" He questions.

Kevin nods his head slightly. "He said he didn't come here to have his naked rear end spied on."

"Of course not. Will he be down soon?" He queries.

"He already left," I say softly.

He licks his lips nervously. "Oh, I would've liked to have offered my personal apology."

"If some guy looked at you in the shower, would you ever want to see him again?" Kevin queries.

"I suppose not." He acknowledges.

"I don't think you'll see him for the rest of our trip." Kevin comments.

"I understand." He says reluctantly.

A smile appears on Kevin's face. "Bye."

"Have a lovely day." He calls out as we walk off.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr and Miss McCallister." The doorman says as we walk outside.

"Morning." We both call back before looking in front of us.

The driver looks up, points at us and opens the limo door. The man next to him, Cedric, I believe he is called, turn to look at us. "Mr and Miss McCallister, here's your own cheese pizza."

Kevin and I share a smile before getting inside the limo. We pour ourselves a glass of coke and take a slice each from the pizza. Kevin puts his pizza down and presses the button above him. It lowers the partition in front of us and shows us the driver. Kevin picks up the phone next to him. "Hello?"

The driver picks up the other phone, which is next to him at the front. "Hello."

"Know any good toy stores?" Kevin questions.

The driver turns his head to look at us. "Yes, sir."

Kevin puts the phone back up on its hook and picks up his pizza slice and starts eating again. By the time we get to the toy store we have eaten all the pizza and drank our coke.

The driver walks around the limo and opens the door and we step out. "Here we are, sir, madam: Duncan's Toy Chest."

Kevin gazes at the store in amazement. "Merry Christmas, Kevin."

We head inside to see a lot of different toys inside such as a train on a large train track, rocking horse, figurines, doll house and such. Kevin looks around in amazement. "This is the greatest accident of my life."

Kevin rushes off and goes looking for some things that he wants to buy. I let out a soft chuckle and slowly follow after him. I stand to the side when Kevin's pays for them. The man behind the counter looks down at Kevin. "You shopping alone?"

"In New York? Sir, I'm afraid of my own shadow. And my older sister is with me." Kevin says.

"I was just checking." The man admits.

"That's very responsible of you." Kevin acknowledges.

"Oh, well, thank you." The man says. "That'll be $23.75." Kevin takes out the envelope filled with money. "My, my, my. Where did you get all that money?"

Kevin hands over the money he owns. "Uh, I have a lot of grandmothers."

"Oh." The man puts the money in the till. "Well, that explains it."

Kevin looks around. "This is a really nice store. One of the finer toy dealerships I've ever visited in my life."

The man holds out Kevin's change. "Well, thank you."

"This Mr Duncan must be a really nice guy…letting all the kids come into his store and play with his toys." Kevin looks around before looking back at the man. "Most toy stores prohibit that."

"Is that so?" He questions.

"Yep," Kevin says.

The man looks up and gazes at the children briefly. "Well, he loves kids. As a matter of fact, all the money the store takes in today…Mr Duncan is donating to the Children's Hospital. And the day after Christmas…we empty out all the money in the cash register…and Mr Duncan just takes it right down to the hospital."

"That's very generous of him." Kevin praises impressed.

"Ahh, well, children bring him a lot of joy…as they do to everyone who appreciates them."

I watch as a thoughtful look appears on Kevin's face. He opens the envelope and takes out $20. "I'm not supposed to spend this money, but I have $20 from shovelling snow in a jar in our garage…where my older brother can't find it. So, I can pay my mother back with that. So, you can give this to Mr Duncan. The hospital needs it more than I do. Besides, I'll probably going to spend it on stuff that will rot my teeth and my mind."

A smile appears on the man's face before he laughs happily. "Ah, that's –That's very sweet of you. You see that tree there? Well, to show our appreciation for your generosity…I'm going to let you select an object from that tree…that you can take home with you."

"For free?" Kevin asks.

The man nods his head. "And, may I make a suggestion?"

"Okay." Kevin agrees.

He takes two doves from the tree. "Take the turtledoves."

"I can have two?" Kevin questions surprised.

"Well, 'two turtledoves.' And I tell you what to do. You keep one…and you give the other one to a very special person. You see, turtledoves…are a symbol of friendship and love. Now, as long as each of you has your turtledove…you'll be friends forever." The man comments passionately.

"Wow, I never knew that. I thought they were just part of a song." Kevin admits.

"They are. And for that very special reason." The man holds them out.

Kevin carefully takes them from him. "Wow…Thanks."

"Merry Christmas." The man says with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Kevin says back cheerfully. "Be sure to bundle up if you go outside. It's a little nippy." Kevin offers as he puts on his hat.

The man looks towards the door. "Oh. I'll do that."

Kevin picks up his brought items and walks over to me. He looks to the left to see a portrait of the same man he was just talking to. We look back to see that he has gone. We share a look before shrugging our shoulders and leaving the store.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Well, 'two turtledoves.' And I tell you what to do. You keep one…and you give the other one to a very special person. You see, turtledoves…are a symbol of friendship and love. Now, as long as each of you has your turtledove…you'll be friends forever." The man comments passionately.

"Wow, I never knew that. I thought they were just part of a song." Kevin admits.

"They are. And for that very special reason." The man holds them out.

Kevin carefully takes them from him. "Wow…Thanks."

"Merry Christmas." The man says with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Kevin says back cheerfully. "Be sure to bundle up if you go outside. It's a little nippy." Kevin offers as he puts on his hat.

The man looks towards the door. "Oh. I'll do that."

Kevin picks up his brought items and walks over to me. He looks to the left to see a portrait of the same man he was just talking to. We look back to see that he has gone. We share a look before shrugging our shoulders and leaving the store.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Kevin uses his new magnifying glass to look at the map he had just brought. I sense a presence when a familiar male voice speaks up from behind the pair of us. "Hiya, pals."

Kevin lets out a gasp as he drops his map and magnifying glass. I reach out and catch them before they fall to the ground and place them in my bag as the pair of us turn to look behind us. Kevin lets out another gasp as his eyes widen when we see it is Harry and Marv, who should have been in jail.

Marv reaches out to us with his hand just before Kevin lets out a loud scream. Marv and Harry take a step back and look around. While they are distracted, I grab hold of Kevin's hand and run across the road. We run down the path and continue to look behind us as Harry and Marv run after us.

We run past a stall that is selling jewellery. "Buy now and avoid the Christmas rush. Two for $5. Two for $5."

Kevin and I share a look before running back to the stool. "Four for $10." I take out $10 from my purse and pass the money over to Kevin. He gives the man the money and we get four necklaces.

"There they are!" I hear Marv shout causing the pair of us to look to see that Harry and Marv are getting closer to us.

"Thanks." Kevin and I say at the same time.

"Merry Christmas, dude." The man says back as Kevin and I start running again. As we are running, Kevin breaks the necklaces apart and we run across the road. We stop and look behind us to see Harry and Marv running across the road. Kevin scatters the beads off the necklaces on the ground before we runoff. We hear a yell follow by a thud and we both stop and turn to see that Harry and Marv had slipped on the beads and fell to the floor, landing on their backs.

"Yes!" Kevin cheers.

We share a look before we continue running back towards the Plaza Hotel. We see the concierge standing outside the hotel and run over to him. He has a smirk on his face, and I don't like the look of it as it gives me a bad feeling.

"You got to help us! There's two guys after me!" Kevin says, pointing in the other direction.

"What's the matter? Store wouldn't take your…" He reaches out and takes the envelope out of Kevin's pocket causing Kevin to look at him in surprise and shock. He takes out Dad's credit card. "…stolen credit card? Let's see what the police have to say about this." He reaches out for us.

Kevin and I dodge out of the way and we run into the hotel. "Get back here, you little thieves!" He shouts out as he runs after us as we run through the hotel lobby. "Stop them!" He shouts.

We continue running and we Cedric in front of us. He drops the suitcase he was carrying and holds out his hands. We move out of the way and head in the other direction. "Grab him!"

The woman turns to look at us. Kevin and I share a look as Kevin drops to his stomach and slides across the floor and through her legs while I run around her and we managed to get into the elevator before the doors closed. The Concierge, Cedric and the woman bang into each other and fall to the floor. The Concierge stands up and reaches out towards the elevator with his hands. "You little sh—" He is cut off as the elevator doors are closed.

Kevin and I share a look and release a sigh. "I've committed credit card fraud," Kevin says as he leans against the wall.

"Not really, since the card belongs to our Dad anyway." I point out softly, gaining my breath.

We rush out of the elevator as the doors open. we rush to our hotel door and Kevin gets out the keys. He opens the door and we rush inside. Kevin rushes to where the food is stored, and he picks up some cookies. I rush into the bathroom and pick up my toiletries and female products that I had laying out. I rush back into the bedroom and make sure that I pick up all of my other items such as my phone charger and shove them back inside my bag and I zip it closed.

Kevin rushes to the bed and places his bag on it. He places the cookies inside, and he takes out his tickets, which I allowed him to look after. "I've had enough of this vacation. I'm going home."

"Yeah, it's time to go." I agree softly.

We hear footsteps nearing the door and we share a look before we both look towards the TV remote. Kevin reaches for it and presses play just as the door is pushed open and the woman, Cedric, Concierge, another man and security burst in.

"Hold it right there!" The man on the TV says.

"This is the Concierge, sir!"

Kevin presses play. "I knew it was you. I could smell you getting off the elevator. You were here last night too, wasn't you?"

"Yes, sir. I was." The concierge admits.

Kevin presses play. "You were here, and you were smooching with my brother."

"Bu—I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir." The concierge denies.

Kevin presses play. "Don't give me that. You've been smooching with everybody. Snuffy, Al, Leo, Little Moe with the gimpy leg…Cheeks, Boney Bob, Cliff…"

I hear the security man let out a gasp. "No! It's a lie!"

Kevin presses play. "I could go on forever, baby."

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. But, I'm afraid you're mistaken. We're looking for a young man and woman." The concierge says.

Kevin and I share a smile before Kevin presses play. "All right, I believe you…but my Tommy gun don't." They all let out gasps. "Get down on your knees and tell me you love me."

"On your knees." The concierge says. I hear movement before I hear him clear his throat. "I love you!"

Kevin and I share a glance and let out a quiet laugh. Kevin lifts his head up and presses play. "You gotta do better than that!"

"I love you!" They all say at the same time.

Kevin presses play, picks up his bag and we run to the door to the left of us. We sneak out while they are distracted by the video playing on TV. It isn't long before we hear gunfire. We stop and look to see the four of them lying on the ground in front of the door, head lowered, and their arms placed over it. "Merry Christmas, you filthy animal." Kevin mouths before we walk through the fire escape door. There is more gunfire and Kevin pops his head back and mouth the words once more. "And a happy new year."

We share a look before we run down the fire escape stairs all the way to the bottom without stopping.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"On your knees." The concierge says. I hear movement before I hear him clear his throat. "I love you!"

Kevin and I share a glance and let out a quiet laugh. Kevin lifts his head up and presses play. "You gotta do better than that!"

"I love you!" They all say at the same time.

Kevin presses play, picks up his bag and we run to the door to the left of us. We sneak out while they are distracted by the video playing on TV. It isn't long before we hear gunfire. We stop and look to see the four of them lying on the ground in front of the door, head lowered, and their arms placed over it. "Merry Christmas, you filthy animal." Kevin mouths before we walk through the fire escape door. There is more gunfire and Kevin pops his head back and mouth the words once more. "And a happy new year."

We share a look before we run down the fire escape stairs all the way to the bottom without stopping.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

we burst open the door to the loading dock while looking behind us. We look in front of us and our eyes widen when we see Harry and Marv standing there. Marv grabs hold of my arm and Harry catches Kevin. "Come to Papa!"

Harry lowers him to the ground and Marv grabs the tickets out of Kevin's hand and looks at them. "Round trip to Miami. What's the matter, get on the wrong plane?"

Harry takes them, looks at the tickets before ripping them in half. "You won't be needing this."

"American doesn't fly to the promised land, little buddies." Marv comments.

"Come on." Harry orders as they grab holds off us and walk off. "We spent 9 months in jail thinking we had the worst luck in the universe. We were wrong."

"We busted out and we're doing fine," Marv says causing us to look at him. "Even better…because we're not robbing houses anymore, now we're robbing toy stores. At midnight tonight, we're hitting Duncan's Toy Chest. Five floors of cash. Then after that, we'll grab a couple of phoney passports and then it's off to Rio."

"Marv," Harry calls out getting Marv to stop talking and look at him. "You want to shut up?"

"What's the difference? They're not gonna talk to anybody. Except maybe a fish or the Undertaker." Marv says causing Kevin to let out a soft gasp.

"Let's get them to the subway tunnel. I'll feel a lot better once I get them on ice." We leave the alleyway. "I've got a gun in my pocket. You open your mouth and you'll be spitting gum out through your forehead." Harry threatens before we stop on the edge of the path, near the traffic lights.

I watch as Kevin sneaks a look at Harry before sneaking a look at Marv, who are both looking away from the pair of us. He looks in front of him to see a woman standing there. He sneakily leans forward and pinches her rear end before quickly moving back and acting innocent.

The woman turns around and her eyes widen when she sees Marv. Marv notices her gaze and turns his head to look back at her. A smile appears on his face. "Why, hello."

She punches Marv and he falls to the ground with a thud. Kevin points at Harry. "He did it!"

Harry looks up confused. "Did what?"

She looks towards him, narrows her eyes and punches him causing him to fall to the ground with a thud aswell. Kevin and I look down at them before looking at the woman. "Thanks!" We both say at the same time before running in the other direction, into the park. We run all the way down the steps with Harry and Marv not that far behind us. Kevin hides at the back of a carriage and I hide behind the fountain.

I look up slightly to see Marv and Harry standing still briefly before turning around and walking back in the direction we came. I come from behind the fountain and run in the direction Kevin is going, still inside the carriage.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Kate and the rest of the family are sitting in their room watching the TV when the phone rings. Kate is the first to look up. "Turn that down!" She walks over to the phone and answers it. "Hello? This is she. Oh, my god!"

Peter stands up. "What?"

"They know where Kevin and Isabella are," Kate says with her hand on her chest.

"Where?" Peter asks urgently.

Kate listens to the phone. "They're in New York!"

"New York?" The rest of the family exclaim.

Kate places a finger in her free ear and listens closely to the phone. "What? I'm sure they were scared, they're not troublemakers. Would you hold? Just a second, please hold." She lowers the phone. "They used your credit card to check into the Plaza Hotel."

"Do they still have them?" Peter questions.

"Do they have them?" Kate asks. Kate shakes her head.

"Damn it!" Peter curses.

"We're on the next flight out. Thank you." Kate puts the phone down. "We're going to New York, move it!"

"Yes!" The children cheer happily as they get off the bed.

Kate goes over to her own suitcase and folds one of her jumpers. "They ran away when they asked about the card. They must be scared, Peter!"

"I wonder if he knew enough to go to my brother's house?" Peter queries.

Kate looks up at him. "Aren't they in Paris?"

"Maybe they have a housesitter." Peter comments.

"I thought you said they were renovating?" Kate asks.

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

We make it over to Uncle Rob's house as it gets dark outside. We both look at Dad's address book. "I think this is the place," I say softly.

Kevin nods his head in agreement as we walk up the steps to the front door. Kevin knocks on the door but we don't get an answer. He opens the letterbox and looks through it. "Hello?! Uncle Rob! Aunt Georgette! Anybody home?! Hello! Anybody home? It's us, your favourite nephew and niece, Kevin and Isabella! Uncle Rob! Aunt Georgette!"

Kevin closes the letterbox and stands up. I don't think they are at home." I offer as Kevin turns to look at me.

We leave Uncle Rob's house and walk down the street. Kevin is looking everywhere as we do, especially when we walk past someone who is muttering nonsense to themselves, scaring Kevin who grabs hold of my hand. We walk past a man who looks up when we walk past, another man walks past us and another man scares him again. "Watch it, kid!" He cackles loudly.

We turn away and continue walking when a woman speaks up. "Hey, you looking for someone to read you a bedtime story?" Both women laugh.

Kevin looks away and runs off, still holding my hand causing me to run after him. "Taxi!" Kevin calls out.

The taxi stops and we get inside. Kevin lets out a sigh. "Boy, it's scary out there."

The driver turns to look at us and he scares Kevin with his appearance. "Ain't much better in here, kid."

Kevin lets out a gasp before we get out of the taxi and run in the other direction, deeper into the park. We come to a stop and Kevin leans back breathing heavily. He takes off his gloves. "I don't ever want to take a vacation like this again." He takes off his bag and takes out the cookies.

We have a cookie each before we hear the flapping on wings. We look up when a Pigeon lands behind us. Kevin looks down at the cookies. He crumbles them in his palm and holds it in front of the Pigeon, who is quick to eat the crumbs. There is more flattering of wings and another Pigeon appears next to the other one. There is more flattering of wings until there is six Pigeon's surrounding Kevin's hand. "Where di all you guy come from? I don't know if I have enough for everybody. How hungry are you guys?" Kevin dusts his hands off. "You guys ate all my food."

We look in front of us when a hat appears with a Pigeon on top of it. The figure stands up to show the woman who was at the park, covered in the Pigeons. Kevin's eyes widen before he lets out a loud scream. He tries running away but his foot is stuck.

I was about to lean down and help his foot out when the woman comes around. She holds out her hand and Kevin's scream before covering his head with his hands. She reaches down and helps get Kevin's foot loose.

Kevin lowers his hands, look down at his foot before he runs off and drags me with him. He looks back at her before he comes to a stop. We share a look before Kevin looks back at the woman. He stares for a few seconds before walking back towards her. "Look, I'm sorry, I screamed in your face. You were just trying to help me, right?"

The woman nods her head and Kevin lets out a sigh. "I'm Kevin McCallister."

"I'm Isabella McCallister," I add softly.

Kevin looks at the Pigeons around her. "Your birds are really nice. I've seen you before. You had pigeons all over you. At first, you look kinds scary, but when I think about it, it's not so bad. They must be all over you because they like you.

"If we're bothering you, we can leave." I offer softly.

"Are we bothering you?" Kevin asks.

She turns to look at us. "No."

"Good. I'm not a pain in the butt?" Kevin questions.

She turns to look at us again. "No."

Kevin and I look up at the pigeons. "Will those pigeons come back on their own or do you have to call them?" I ask softly.

She walks over to us and reaches into her bag. "Give me your hands." We hold out a hand each and she places some grain on them. "They can hear it."

We throw the grain in the air and the moment it lands on the ground there is a lot of flattering of wings before a lot of pigeon's lands on the ground and begin eating the grain.

Kevin looks at them in amazement as the woman looks at them with a smile. "This is great! It's pretty cold out. I'd sure go for a cup of hot chocolate. How about you? my treat." Kevin offers.

A smile appears on the woman's face and she nods her head. "I'd hate to spend Christmas Eve in such a park. Can we go someplace warm?" Kevin asks.

"Yes. I know a place." The woman says as we walk and leave the park.

She takes up to a building and we head up to the attic. Kevin peek down and watches the people play their music using instruments. He listens for a few minutes before moving and wandering around. "Nice music. This place is great.

"I've heard the world's greatest music from here." She admits. "Ella Fitzgerald. Count Basie. Frank Sinatra. Luciano Pavarotti."

Kevin stops in front of some pigeons. He takes out a cookie and crumbles it in his palm. "Do you bring your friends here?"

She looks away from her pigeons. "I haven't got many friends."

Kevin lifts his palm and lets the pigeons eat from it. "Oh, sorry."

"I'm like the bird I care for. People pass me in the street. They see me but they try to ignore me. They prefer I wasn't part of their city." She admits.

Kevin nods his head. "Yeah. It's kinda like that with my family apart from Bella. I'm like the pigeon of the house…just because I'm the youngest."

She nods her head softly. "Everyone fights for position. Everyone wants to be seen…and heard."

"I guess so." Kevin dusts off his hands. "But, I'm seen and heard pretty much. But the, I get sent to my room a lot too." Kevin sits down next to me.

She lowers her head before looking back up. "I wasn't always like this."

"What were you like before?" I ask softly.

"I had a job. I had a home. I had a family."

"Did you have any kids?" Kevin questions.

She shakes her head. "No. I wanted them. But the man I loved fell out of love with me. That broke my heart. And whenever the change to be loved came along again…I ran away from it. I stopped trusting people."

"No offence, but that seems like a sort of dumb thing to do." Kevin points out.

"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again. You see, sometimes you can trust a person…and then, when things are down, they forget about you." She comments.

"Maybe, they're just too busy. Maybe they don't forget about you, but they forget to remember you. I don't think people mean to forget; I think it just happens. My grandfather says…if my head wasn't screwed on, I'd leave it on the school bus." Kevin states.

"I'm just afraid if I do trust someone, I'll get my heart broken again." She admits sadly.

Kevin nods his head slightly. "I understand that. I used to have this really nice pair of rollerblades. I was afraid that if I wore them, I'd wreck them…so I kept them in a box. Do you know what happened? I outgrew them. I never wore them once outside. I just wore them in my room a couple of times."

She nods her head thoughtfully. "A person's heart and feeling are very different than skates."

"Well, they're kinda the same thing. If you aren't going to use your heart, what's the difference if it gets broken." I point out softly.

Kevin nods his head in agreement. "If you just keep it to yourself, maybe it'll be just like my rollerblades. When you do decide to try it, it won't be any good."

"You should take a chance. You've got nothing to lose." I add softly.

"A bit of truth in there somewhere." She comments.

"I think so. Your heart might still be broken, but it isn't gone. If it was gone, you wouldn't be this nice." Kevin points out.

She looks at Kevin briefly before looking down. "Thank you." She looks back up at us. "Do you know it's been…a couple of years since I've talked to anybody?"

"That's okay. You're really good at it. You're not boring. You don't mumble or spit when you talk. You should do it more often. I think you just have to wear an outfit that doesn't have pigeon poop on it." Kevin says.

She laughs and looks down at her clothes. "I have been working very hard at keeping people away haven't I?"

"I always think I'll have a lot of fun If I'm alone…but when I'm alone, it's isn't that fun at all. I don't care how much people bug me sometimes…I'd rather be with someone than by myself." Kevin admits.

"So, what are you doing alone on Christmas Eve? Did you get into trouble?" She questions.

Kevin nods his head and lets out a sigh. "Yeah."

"You done something wrong?" She queries.

"A lot of things," Kevin admits.

She looks at Kevin briefly before breaking the silence. "Did you know that a good deed erases a bad deed?"

Kevin looks at her. "It's getting pretty late. I don't know if I'll have enough time…to do all the good deeds I need to erase all my bad ones."

"It's Christmas Eve. Good deeds count for extra tonight." She says.

"They do?" Kevin exclaims surprised.

She nods her head. "Of course, they do. What you must do know is think of the most important that you can do for others…and go and do it. Just follow the star in your heart."

Kevin and I share a look before nodding our heads. "Okay." We agree at the same time.

"It's getting pretty late. We'd better get going." Kevin stands up and picks up his bag. I stand up and follow after him. He stops and turns to look at her. "If I don't see you again, I hope everything turns out okay."

"Thank you."

Kevin strokes the chest of one of the pigeons. "Say goodbye to your birds for us."

"I will." She looks up as one fly by.

We climb out of the large window when Kevin stops and turns to look at her again. "Merry Christmas." We both say at the same time.

She turns to look back at us, a smile on her face. "Merry Christmas."

"If you need somebody you can trust, it can be me." Kevin offers. He shakes his head. "I won't forget to remember you."

She shakes her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She turns away and strokes the chest of a pigeon with a feather.

Kevin and I share a look before jumping out. We look to the left to see a bright, shining light. We follow it and it takes us to a children's hospital. There is a boy sitting at the window and he waves down at us. We wave back without hesitation.

We share a look when what Mr Duncan says appears in both our minds, about how all the money goes to the hospital. And then what Marv said about how he and Harry are planning to rob it does straight afterwards.

A determined glint appears in Kevin's eyes. "You can mess with a lot of things, but you can't mess with kids on Christmas."

"No, you can't." I agree softly.

We share a look before running down the street.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Kevin and I share a look before jumping out. We look to the left to see a bright, shining light. We follow it and it takes us to a children's hospital. There is a boy sitting at the window and he waves down at us. We wave back without hesitation.

We share a look when what Mr Duncan says appears in both our minds, about how all the money goes to the hospital. And then what Marv said about how he and Harry are planning to rob it does straight afterwards.

A determined glint appears in Kevin's eyes. "You can mess with a lot of things, but you can't mess with kids on Christmas."

"No, you can't." I agree softly.

We share a look before running down the street.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We run all the way to Uncle Rob's house without stopping. We look and climb up the pipe and we make it inside the house. We share a look before we come up with a plan to stop Marv and Harry from taking all the money from the toy store.

We rush about getting everything ready such as a staple gun, toolbox, bricks, paint cans etc. we get everything sorted both inside and outside of the house and cover all areas inside by splitting up and doing them.

Once we have done everything, Kevin holds a piece of wood and I carry a bucket and we head towards Duncan's Toy Chest.

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Kate and the family have made it to the Plaza Hotel and are standing in the lobby. "We'd like to offer you a complimentary suite while you're here. It's a penthouse with a view of the park." The concierge offers. "I think you'll find it satisfactory. It was recently vacated by a countess."

"What kind of hotel lets children check-in alone?" Kate demands.

"They had a very convincing story." The woman admits.

"What kind of idiots do you have working here?" Kate asks angrily.

"The finest in New York." The woman says proudly causing the men to nod their heads in agreement with smiles on their faces.

"I mean, when you discovered the credit card was stolen—" Peter is cut off.

"I made the discovery." The concierge admits.

"Why did you let them leave?" Kate question.

"When we attempted to confront them, they ran." The concierge says.

"You scared them away!" Peter points out angrily.

"It's Christmas Eve and because of you, our children are lost in one of the biggest cities in the world," Kate states with a glare.

"Could you take our family and our luggage up to the room please?" Peter says.

"Yes, sir!" Cedric agrees but stays standing where he is.

The concierge looks at him. "Run along, Cedric."

"I'm going to go down to the police station to make sure they are doing everything in their power to find Kevin and Isabella," Peter says looking at Kate. "I want you to stay here with Frank, Leslie and the kids."

Kate looks back at him. "No, I'm going out to look for them."

"What?" Peter says, looking at her surprised.

"With all due respect madam, your son and daughter are lost in one of the biggest cities in the world." The concierge states.

Peter turns to look at him. "Could you stay out of this please?"

He looks away. "As you wish."

"Thank you." Peter looks back at Kate. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to start running around all of New York City by yourself."

"If our son and daughter can do it, I can do." Peter goes to speak but she cuts him off. "Peter, I'll be fine. The way I'm feeling right now, no mugger or murderer would dare mess with me."

"Madam." The concierge gets their attention. "There are hundreds of parasites out there armed to the teeth." Kate smacks his cheek. "Do bundle up. It's awfully cold outside." His lips tremble and he looks away.

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

We make it to the store just as the clock ticks midnight. We place down the wood and bucket and look inside the window. Harry and Marv are inside, and they are stuffing money inside a large bag.

Kevin and I share a smile before I turn the bucket on its side and Kevin places the wood on top of it. Kevin knocks on the window and Marv and Harry stops what they are doing and looks up. We wave at them as their eyes widen in surprise. Kevin lifts his camera and takes a picture of them before taking another one.

The photo pops out and we move back and stand behind the wood and bucket. Kevin take a brick with a note wrapped around, out of his pocket. "This is it. No turning back. Another Christmas in the trenches."

"But it's worth it." I point out softly causing Kevin to nod his head in agreement.

He lifts the brick and throws it, smashing the store window. The alarm goes off as soon as it does. Harry runs out and lands on the wood, Marv does too and lands on the other side causing Harry to be sent in the air, flip and lands on top of a car with a groan.

"Hey, guys! Smile!" Kevin calls out getting the pair of them to look at us. Kevin takes another picture. We turn around and run straight back to Uncle Rob's house. We climb up the pipe and head onto the roof. We look down as they stop in front of the house.

"Where'd they go?" Marv says annoyed.

"We're up here! Come and get us!" Kevin taunts. He takes another picture of them.

"Sonny!" Harry calls up to us.

"Yes?" Kevin calls down.

"Nothing would thrill me more greatly than to shoot you. knocking off a couple of youngsters won't mean that much to me. Understand?" Harry says.

"Mm-hm." Kevin and I agree at the same time.

Harry lifts his hands. "But since we're in a hurry. I'll make a deal with you. You throw down your camera and we won't hurt either of you. you'll never hear from us again. Okay?"

"You promise?" I call down.

He crosses his finger across his chest. "I cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay!" Kevin agrees. Kevin reaches to the side and picks up a brick.

"Okay, kid…give it to me." Harry opens his arms out.

Kevin throws the brick and it hits Marv's face and he falls to the floor with a thud. "Direct hit!" Kevin cheers.

Harry leans down next to Marv and holds up three fingers. Harry stands up and turns to look up at us. "Okay, kid. You want to throw bricks? Go ahead, throw another one."

Kevin does. Harry doges out of the way and the brick hits Marv again. Harry looks at Marv before looking back up at us. "If you can't do better than that, you're going to lose."

Kevin throws down another brick and once again Harry dodges out of the way and it hits Marv again. "You got anymore?" Harry calls up before looking away.

Kevin picks up another brick and holds it up before releasing it. Harry turns to look and moves, and it hits Marv's face once again. "That did it! Nobody throws bricks at me and gets away with it. Come on!" He kicks Marv. "You go this way. I'll go around back."

* * *

**~~~3****rd**** POV~~~**

* * *

Kevin and Isabella share a look before heading back inside the house and head downstairs.

Marv looks around. "Harry? Harry? Harry?" Marv slowly stands up and walks up to the stairs, swaying as he does. He makes it to the door and pulls the doorknob and it comes off the door and a long piece of string comes out attached to it. "Huh?" He pulls on the string and more and more off it comes out until all of the string is pulled out. He places his foot on the door and pulls the string. He turns around and pulls and he lets out a scream.

Harry walks around the back of the house, mumbling to himself.

Marv slowly turns around and the staple gun is fired again, and he lets out a yelp. He falls to his knees and another staple is fired and it goes around his nose before he falls to the ground and lands on his back.

Harry has made it around the back of the house and looks up at the ladder above him. He lets out a laugh before climbing up a large piece of wood. He swings his arms, jumps and grabs holds of the ladder. He swings before his hand's slip. He lets out a yell before landing on the ground, landing on his back. A piece of the green gloop falls from the ladder and lands on the side of his head and he begins to mumbles to himself. He grabs the slime with his hand and throws it to the floor.

Marv pulls the staple off his nose. He looks at it and lets out a growl. He stands up and pulls the other staples off him before he kicks the door open. Marv takes a couple of steps forward and looks around.

"Harry! I've reached the top!" He takes another step forward and his eyes widen when he falls forward. He lets out a yell as he falls and hits the ground, face first. Marv cracks his neck. He lets out a sigh before his head falls back to the floor.

Harry stands up mumbling and walks towards the stairs. He kicks wood pieces out of the way and picks a piece up and throws it to the right. On the other side of the door, Kevin is trying the string that is connected above the top of the door to outside.

Harry rattle the doorknob before placing his ear against the door. "You better do better than this." Harry kicks the door open, breaking the string. The bag above his head opens and tools fall on his head setting him to the floor. He lets out a groan before a wrench falls out of the bag and lands on him.

Marv slowly lifts his head and rubs the dust from his eyes. He stands up and cracks him back. His eyes widen when he sees the hole he fell through. "Wow! What a hole!" He lowers his head and wipes his eyes again. He pats off his clothes and looks around. He sees a rope and walks towards it but slips about on the floor. He falls and slides towards the large case which falls, and all the paint cans fall on it.

Harry mumbles as he touches his head. He gets up and heads inside, fixing up his coat. He turns on the light and quickly backs away from it. He takes a step forward and moves to the left when he nearly steps in a hole. "Ah!" He walks around the hole before stopping and looking down it. He stands up and pulls on his coat before walking forward. He turns on another light, looks at it before walking forward.

Marv lets out a scream, his face covered in paint. He wipes the paint from his eyes and spits the paint out of his mouth. He wipes his eyes again and slides out from beneath the case. He slowly stands up and grabs the tissue roll above him and places a sheet over his face.

He pulls the sheet back before throwing the roll down. He looks to see taps and walks around and stands in front of them. He wipes his gloves on his coat. Kevin and Isabella are hiding not that far away and Kevin flicks on the switch.

Marv grabs the taps and an electric shock goes through his body and he lets out a scream as his body is shuck. Kevin slowly turns the voltage up and he is shuck harder until his skeleton is shown.

Kevin turns the switch off and Kevin and Isabella run out of the room. Marv's hands leave the taps, but his body continues to shake before he falls to the ground with a thud.

Harry walks through the house and stops in front of another light. He turns it on and quickly moves his head away. He looks about before heading into the bathroom. He pats the walls before letting out a chuckle. He reaches out and turns on the light. At the same time the light comes on, the torch blower comes on and set fire to his head.

He walks forward and doesn't notice that his head is on fire until he catches sight of it in the mirror above the sink. He lets out a scream and turns the taps, but no water comes out. He looks at the toilet and places his head inside it and an explosion occurs breaking the glass. He falls down as his head sizzle. He lets out an annoyed groan with his now, soot-covered face.

Marv crawl forward, his body still shaking as he does so. He shakily stands up and shakily walks over to the dangling rope. He looks up. "Harry." He pulls on the rope and quickly looks up. He looks at the rope and pulls on it much harder and more than once. He lets out a chuckle as he looks up and pulls on the rope again. "I'm coming up!" He jumps and pulls on the rope but falls back down.

He looks up and a bag of flour comes falling down. His eyes widen as he looks up. "Uh-oh." It hits his face and rips open, the contents covering him, and he falls to the floor. He abruptly sits up. "I'm gonna murder those kids!" He lets out a sneeze and some flour drops off him.

Harry is still in the bathroom. He is standing in front of the mirror. He wipes it with his hand and opens his mouth to look at his teeth. He rubs his teeth with his glove to get rid of the soot.

Marv takes items and stacks them together to reach up to the hole. "Yes!" He cheers before he starts climbing up on the items that shake as he does. He reaches the top and rests his arm above the hole. "Whoa, whoa!" The items collapse beneath him and he struggles to stay up as he lets out a yelp.

Kevin and Isabella peek in the bathroom to see Harry still in front of the mirror. They head into the living room where there is a ladder leading to the upper floor. "Hey!" Marv calls out when he sees us.

"Don't you know a kid always wins against two idiots?" Kevin taunts.

Isabella climbs up first and Kevin follows after her. "Harry! In the living room!" Marv calls out. "They went up the ladder!"

Harry climbs up after them and when he gets half-way up, the ladder snaps from where Kevin cut it. Harry lets out a yell as the ladder falls forward. It lands on the ground with a thud and Harry lets out a groan.

"Oh. I'm coming, Harry. I'm coming." Marv says as he pulls himself up. Kevin and Isabella peek through the hole as Marv goes over to Harry's side. "Harry! Harry!" Marv helps Harry stands up. "Hey, you didn't lose any teeth. Come on, they went to the second floor." Marv lowers his hands and Harry places a foot on them.

"Hey!" Isabella calls out to them causing them to look up.

"Why don't you try the stairs?" Kevin offers slyly.

"Right," Marv says before the pair of them head over to the stairs. Kevin and Isabella share a look before heading over to the top of the stairs.

Harry stops Marv from stepping on the stairs. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute." He places his back against the wall. "Don't you remember what happened last year? Watch this! Let's get them!" He pretends to stomp his feet.

Kevin throws down the first pain can that goes by the pair of them. Harry points at the can before placing his hand on his mouth. "Ow! He busted me right in my mouth, Marv!"

Marv reaches out and holds the paint can and stops it from swinging before releasing it. "That's one," Harry says holding up a finger.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll get them." Marv pretend to stomp and places his back against the wall as the pain can swing by. "Ow!" He grabs the pain can and stops it swinging. "Right in the schnoz."

They both laugh. "That's two," Harry says holding up two fingers. "Come on, let's get them."

As they run up the stairs, Kevin and Isabella lift up a heavy and long pipe. They throw it over and it swings towards Harry and Marv, who look up and see it heading towards them. "Oops."

It hits them in the face and with a yell, they are sent flying down the stairs and into the same hole Marv first fell into when he stepped foot in the house. They both land on their backs. "That's…three," Marv says weakly.

Kevin cuts the rope and the pipe falls down the stairs and into the hole. Marv and Harry see it when it does. "No," Harry says weakly as the pipe lands on them with a crash. "That's four." Marv points out.

Marv stacked items up together again and the pair of them use them to get back out of the hole. Kevin and Isabella head upstairs again and wheel the tool chest to the top of them. Harry and Marv climb out the hole just as the items beneath them crash back to the ground.

Kevin pokes his head through the door. "Hey, you guys give up? Have you had enough pain?"

"Never!" Marv shouts back without hesitation before the two of them run towards the stairs.

Kevin closes the door and rushes up the stairs with a string in his hand. He passes the string to Isabella and she ties it around the tool chest.

Harry and Marv move around the hole and rush up the first set of stairs after them. Kevin and Isabella hear them when they get close. "We're up here and we're really scared," Kevin calls out. They share a look.

Harry and Marv rush over to the door. Harry grabs the doorknob and pulls. The string comes out and the toolbox begins rolling down the stairs. Harry and Marv, being the idiots, they are, place their ears against the door when they hear the sound.

Their eyes widen as the door is pushed. They let out a yell as they are pushed back into the wall. They push the door of them and turn their heads to the side. Marv looks at Harry. "That was the sound of a tool chest…falling down the stairs."

"Oh." Harry nods his head before the pair of them grab their noses and crack them back into place.

Kevin and Isabella move away from the stairs. "Yes!" Kevin cheers before they rush outside to the roof. Kevin gets the rope and throws it down the side of the building. Isabella climbs down first, and Kevin climbs down after her.

They both reach the ground just as Harry and Marv burst out onto the roof. "Surrender, kids!" Harry shouts.

Marv looks around confused. "They vanished."

"We're down here, you big horses' ass!" Kevin calls up to them. The pair of them rush over and look over to see Kevin and Isabella. Kevin lifts his hand and waves up at them. "Nice night for a neck injury!"

Marv picks up a brick. "Suck brick, kids!" He throws it down and it misses them completely and lands on the ground behind them.

Harry notices the rope and grabs hold of it. "Come on, Marv."

"I don't know." Marv whimpers.

Harry climb over. "I said, come on! Come on, you big sissy."

Marv whimpers fearfully as he grabs the rope and climbs over. Marv sniffs confused. "Harry? You wearing aftershave?"

"That's not aftershave. That's kerosene." Harry states. "The rope is soaked in it."

Marv looks down at Harry before looking back at the rope. "Now, why would anyone soak a rope in kerosene?"

Isabella lights a match on the wall and holds it near the rope. Harry and Marv look down and Kevin and Isabella look up at them. "Merry Christmas." They say at the same time before Isabella lights up the end of the rope.

"Go up." Harry orders. Marv lets out a scream as the pair of them try to rush up the rope. Isabella and Kevin share a look before jumping over and landing on the stairs and run down them.

The fire spreads up the rope and it is right beneath Harry's and Marv's feet. Their hands let go of the rope and with a scream, they both fall towards the ground. Harry lands on the ground on his back with a thud and Marv lands on top of him. Harry pushes Marv off his and Marv lands on his back next to him on the ground. "Get off me!"

They eye widen and they both scream as the cans fall towards the pair of them. They place their hands over their faces as the cans land on them and the liquid inside falls out and covers them from top to bottom.

Kevin and Isabella run to the bottom of the street where they stop in front of a payphone. Kevin picks up the phone and dials 991.

Marv and Harry get up. "Get the bag!" Harry orders.

"Hello, the two guys who robbed Duncan's Toy Chest are in the park. Central Park West, 95th Street. Look for fireworks. Hurry, they got a gun." Kevin warns before he puts the phone down.

Harry and Marv rush down the same street and they see Kevin and Isabella. "Hey, we're down here," Isabella calls out.

"Better come and get us before we call the cops," Kevin warns.

Kevin and Isabella run across the road, but they slip on the ice and lands on their backs. "Whoa!"

This allowed Harry and Marv to catch up with them. "My, how the tables have turned." Marv taunts.

"How do you like the ice, kids?" Harry asks mockingly.

They both laughs before Marv grabs Isabella's arm and Harry grabs Kevin. "Let's go a little stroll in the park," Harry states as they walk inside the park. "Give me that bag." Harry orders. "Give me it!" He grabs Kevin's bag, takes out the photographs and throws his bag to the side. "These will look great in the photo album."

Marv turns to look at Isabella and Kevin. "You may've won the battle, dudes, but you lost the war."

Harry grabs hold of Kevin's top. "You ought not have messed with us. We're dangerous." He takes the gun out of his pocket which has the brown liquid all over it.

Wings flap around them causing Marv to look behind him. "Harry?"

"Shut up!" Harry orders.

Marv looks up at the pigeons as they fly about. "Harry."

"Shut up!" I want to enjoy this." Harry shouts annoyed.

"Something's wrong. Let's get out of here!" Marv says urgently.

"Shut up!" Harry says as he looks at Marv.

Footsteps come from behind them as Harry speaks. "I never made it to the 6th grade…and it doesn't look like you're gonna either." Harry lifts the gun and points it at Kevin's head.

"Let them go!" The woman with the pigeon's orders. "Kevin, Isabella, run!" She says before she lifts her bucket.

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Marv says urgently.

"I'm trying to shoot her!" Harry shouts back as his finger continue to slip off the trigger.

She throws the contents of the bucket towards Harry and Marv and it covered them from head to toe. There is the flapping of a lot of wings and the pigeons fly towards the two men and cover them causing them to scream.

The woman laughs as Kevin and Isabella lift their hands and waves to her. "Bye! Thanks."

She blows them a kiss before he walks off. Kevin takes the fireworks out of his bag. Isabella lights a match and lights up the fuse. Kevin picks up his bag and they run and hide.

The fireworks go off just as the police get there and is quick to get their attention. Marv and Harry and still on the floor, the pigeons on them. "Oh my god!" a policeman says before he shoots his gun in the air, scaring the pigeons off.

Harry and Marv are covered in feathers. Marv spits feathers from inside his mouth as the policemen rush over to them. "All right, let's go." One says as they help them stands up and keep hold of their arms.

Another policeman picks up the bag filled with the stolen money which also has the photograph and the voice recording placed inside. Harry suddenly kicks Marv and a pigeon flies from out of his coat.

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

Kevin and I share a look before we leave the park and we head over to Rockefeller Centre.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

**I do not own the characters from Home Alone. Only my OC character (s).**

**I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
_Characters Thinking  
_/Authors Comments\

* * *

**~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

**~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

She throws the contents of the bucket towards Harry and Marv and it covered them from head to toe. There is the flapping of a lot of wings and the pigeons fly towards the two men and cover them causing them to scream.

The woman laughs as Kevin and Isabella lift their hands and waves to her. "Bye! Thanks."

She blows them a kiss before he walks off. Kevin takes the fireworks out of his bag. Isabella lights a match and lights up the fuse. Kevin picks up his bag and they run and hide.

The fireworks go off just as the police get there and is quick to get their attention. Marv and Harry and still on the floor, the pigeons on them. "Oh my god!" a policeman says before he shoots his gun in the air, scaring the pigeons off.

Harry and Marv are covered in feathers. Marv spits feathers from inside his mouth as the policemen rush over to them. "All right, let's go." One says as they help them stands up and keep hold of their arms.

Another policeman picks up the bag filled with the stolen money which also has the photograph and the voice recording placed inside. Harry suddenly kicks Marv and a pigeon flies from out of his coat.

* * *

**~~~Isabella's POV~~~**

* * *

Kevin and I share a look before we leave the park and we head over to Rockefeller Centre.

* * *

**~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Kevin and I gaze up at the large Christmas tree in front of us. Kevin lets out a sigh as he does.

"I know I don't deserve a Christmas even if I did do a good deed. I don't want any presents. Instead, I want to take back every mean thing I ever said to my family…even if they don't take back the things that they said. I don't care. I love all of them, including Buzz. If it isn't possible I can see all of them, could I just see our mother? I'll never want another thing as long as I live. I just want our mother. I know I won't see her tonight…but promise me I can see her again. Sometimes. Anytime. Even if it's just once and only for a couple of minutes. I just need to tell her I'm sorry." Kevin says sadly.

"Kevin? Isabella?" I hear Mom call out.

Our eyes widen in surprise and we look behind us to see our Mom standing there. "Mom?" We both exclaim surprised.

Mom runs towards us and Kevin turns to look back at the tree. "Wow, that worked fast!"

Mom runs around the corner and stops in front of us. "Oh, Kevin, Isabella."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Kevin says.

"I'm sorry too." Mom replies back.

A smile appears on our faces before one appears on Mom's face and she lets out a laugh before rushing forward and pulling the pair of us into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Mom." We both say at the same time.

"Merry Christmas, sweethearts." She says back as she tightens her hug around us. "Thank you." She whispers before letting us go and moving back. "Let's go."

"How did you know we were here?" I question softly.

"Well, I know you and Christmas trees, and this is the biggest one around," Mom admits.

"Where is everyone else?" Kevin asks.

"They're at the hotel. They didn't like palm trees either." Mom says as we head back to the hotel.

* * *

**~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

Fuller wakes us up exclaiming loudly. "Holy smokes, it's morning. It's Christmas morning, man."

Kevin sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Fuller, don't get your hopes up. I don't think Santa Claus visits hotels."

"Are you nuts? He's omnipresent. He goes everywhere." He gets up and jumps on the bed. "Hey guys, wake up, it's Christmas!" He runs over to his parents' room. "Mom! Dad! It's Christmas!"

We all rush up the stairs and stop and stare when we get to the top. In front of us, there are tons of presents around the Christmas trees, on the tables and some of the chairs. "Mom! Dad! You gotta see this!" Kevin calls out.

Mom and Dad walk out of their room and look around surprised. "My gosh!"

"Peter!" Mom exclaims surprised as she looks at him.

"Are you sure we are in the right room?" Buzz questions.

We snap out of our thoughts and rush over to the presents. "Everybody calm down," Buzz calls out. "Calm down!" They all quiet down. "All right. Now…if Kevin hadn't screwed up in the first place, again…then we wouldn't be in this most perfect…and huge hotel room with a truckload of all this free stuff. So…I think its only fair that Kevin and Isabella get to open the first presents. Then I'll go and the rest of you and so on." Buzz picks up two presents and throws them towards us and we reach up and catch them. "Merry Christmas, Kev, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Buzz." Kevin and I say at the same time.

The rest of the family clap happily. "Merry Christmas, Kevin, Isabella," Dad says.

Kevin and I share a look when our family open the presents. Kevin looks at the turtledoves on the tree and I nod softly. We get dressed and run outside and head straight to the park.

We stop behind the woman with the pigeons. "Merry Christmas." We both say at the same time.

She turns around and looks surprised to see us. "Kevin! Isabella! Merry Christmas!"

"I got something for you," Kevin admits as he puts a hand in his pocket. He takes her hand and places one of the turtledoves in it.

She looks down at it confused. "What's this?"

"It's a turtledove. We have one. You have one. As long as we each have a turtledove, we'll be friends forever." I say softly.

"Oh, Kevin, Isabella." She looks down at the turtledove before looking back at us. "Thank you."

"We won't forget you. Trust us." Kevin encourages.

A smile appears on her face and she pulls the two of us into a hug.

"Kevin! Isabella! You spent $967 on room service?!" We hear Dad yell loudly.

Kevin lets out a gasp and we share a look before running off in the other direction.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
